The Darkest Night
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Une série de bonnes et mauvaises décisions ont ruiné la vie de Remus Lupin. En une nuit il a tout perdu. Mais maintenant, des années après, une nuit pourra le faire renaître. Voici l’histoire de Remus Lupin et de la femme qu’il aimait. RLOC.
1. The Hospital

**Aloha à tous !**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, me voila de retour avec une nouvelle traduction !Cette fois-ci c'est une Remus/OC, l'histoire se passe au présent avec Harry et cie ET au temps des Maraudeurs car il y a beaucoup de flash-back !**

**Voila je trouve cette fic trop belle j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi, et juste pour info elle contient 35 chapitres déjà tous publié en anglais !**

**Je ne possède rien du tout, tout étant à JK Rowling et à **Bell

**Bonne lecture...**  


* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Hôpital.**

**Avant. **

La nuit était calme, trop calme.

Le vent soufflait doucement, refroidissant les rues chaudes. C'était le milieu de l'été et l'air était humide et lourd. Les maisons étaient entièrement illuminées et l'on pouvait voir les gens à l'intérieur, détendus, ouvrant les fenêtres afin de sentir la brise fraîche.

Seule une maison était entourée de noirceur.

C'était une petite maison en bois, soigneusement entourée de magie comme le reste des maisons dans Godric's Hollow. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée et chaque fois que le vent la frappait, elle bougeait…d'avant en arrière... d'avant en arrière.

A l'intérieur de l'obscurité, des personnes avec des capuches noires se déplaçaient lentement dans la maison. Rose Lupin fixait leurs pieds de sa position, couchée sur le sol. Elle était sur le plancher, la tête posée contre le bois froid et dur et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La panique monta au fond d'elle lorsque son esprit comprit la situation. Elle ne pouvait plus rien bouger, à partir des doigts jusqu'à son cou et sa tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se gela d'horreur.

Elle ne pouvait plus crier non plus.

Mais elle pouvait sentir. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et sentait son propre sang s'égoutter de ses blessures. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler le sort qu'on lui avait lancé. Il y avait eu le Doloris, bien sûr. Mais il y avait eu autre chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu comprendre ; elle n'avait jamais entendu ce sort avant.

Fermant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait le faire. Elle ne savait comment ils avaient passé les systèmes de défense mais ce pouvait être sa faute. Elle avait oublié de fermer la porte, qu'elle était stupide. Le sang continua de couler hors de son corps et son esprit se rempli de brume. Je suis en train de perdre le bébé ; pensa-t-elle mais ne sachant rien faire à ce sujet.

Elle vit une paire de jambes s'approcher d'elle et une des jambes se déplacer pour la frapper au ventre avec un bruit mat écoeurant. La force du coup l'envoya valser en arrière et son corps frappa le mur. Son réflexe fut de crier de douleur mais elle ne pouvait pas crier…sa bouche était ouverte mais rien ne sortit.

Une paire d'yeux bleus glacés la regardèrent et ensuite revinrent à ses camarades Mangemorts.

« Brûler. Brûler la maison. »

Un hurlement de haine monta dans sa gorge mais rien ne sortit, elle pouvait seulement regarder son visage avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de haine et prier d'avoir mal entendu.

Mais elle n'avait pas mal entendu. Les Mangemorts n'épargnèrent aucune pièce de la maison et lancèrent partout des flammes Elle regarda les flammes devenir de plus en plus grandes et de plus en plus près et elle découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance maintenant. Elle allait mourir.

**

* * *

Aujourd'hui.**

« Merci de venir avec moi, les gars, je ne voulais pas que ma grand-mère sache que je suis venu ici aujourd'hui. »

« Bien sûr, Neville, pas de problème. » Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sourirent à leur ami.

Les parents de Neville avaient leur anniversaire aujourd'hui et Neville voulait leur apporter quelques fleurs pour l'occasion. Il n'importait pas à Neville que son père ne parlait pas vraiment et que sa mère était habituée à traîner sans but dans l'hôpital en oubliant parfois où sa chambre était. Cela ne lui importait pas…ils étaient toujours ses parents et il les aimait tendrement.

« Grand-mère est vraiment difficile près de cette date. » Expliqua Neville. « Je suppose que c'est parce que ça lui rappelle la façon dont ils étaient lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et… » Il fit une pause pendant un moment et un regard de haine grandit sur ses traits. « …en bonne santé. »

« Je suppose que c'est dur. » Hermione sourit doucement. « Mais c'est une bonne chose que tu sois ici. »

« Elle me tuera si jamais elle le découvre. » Murmura Neville, il sourit alors à la vue de sa mère.

Alice Londubat était assise sur son lit, fixant le rideau bleu qui l'entourait et ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de son fils, où était-ce les roses qu'il tenait dans ses bras, Harry en pouvait le dire. Neville marcha jusqu'à elle et embrassa sa joue. Il lui donna alors les fleurs et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Bonjour maman, joyeux anniversaire. Je viens juste de rendre visite à papa et il m'a donné ces fleurs pour toi. Tu les aimes ? » Harry et Hermione se sourirent l'un à l'autre, Neville paraissait très sûr de lui même et sa mère souriait encore plus.

Le rideau autour d'un lit s'ouvrit et les trois sorciers se retournèrent pour voir une femme les regarder avec des yeux interrogatifs. La femme se tenait droite, portant la robe blanche de l'hôpital. Elle était pieds nus et sourit à Alice et aux roses qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui se bouclaient au bout et des yeux bruns noisette qui brillaient de gaieté.

« Bonjour, Rose, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda Neville.

La femme inclina la tête et regarda Harry et Hermione avec intérêt.

« Oh, ce sont mes amis : Harry et Hermione. C'est Rose. » Il les présenta et Rose leur serra la main. Elle se tourna alors vers Alice et sourit de nouveau aux roses qu'elle tenait.

« Je pense qu'elle pourrait en vouloir une. » Dit tranquillement Hermione, Rose lui fit face et hocha la tête d'excitation.

« Oh…maman, je peux donner à Rose une de tes fleurs ? »

Alice hocha la tête et donna à Rose une de ses fleurs. Rose sourit et inhala le doux parfum. Ses yeux bruns scintillèrent de joie et elle embrassa la joue d'Alice.

« Où est-elle ? » Ils entendirent une nouvelle voix et ils se gelèrent tous les trois de choc. « Honnêtement, elle est parvenue à sortir du lit il y a une semaine et vous la laissez déjà se balader comme cela ? »

« Elle va bien, monsieur. » Répondit l'infirmière. « Elle doit être près d'Alice. Je l'ai vu marcher vers là-bas il y a quelques minutes. »

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher et essayèrent de se faire aussi petits que possible. Rose se retourna et sourit.

« Oh, tu es là. Je pensais que tu étais encore partie faire une balade. Bonjour, Alice, comment allez-vous ? »

Harry, Hermione et Neville fixèrent avec les yeux grands ouverts leur ancien professeur, Remus Lupin. Il regarda Alice et ne les avait pas vu dans le coin. Alice montra les fleurs qu'elle avait et Remus lui dit à quel point elles étaient belles. Ensuite il tourna son regard vers Rose qui lui offrit sa fleur.

« Pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il et elle inclina la tête. « Merci. » Il prit la fleur et il l'inhala juste comme elle l'avait fait avant. Rose poussa alors du coude son épaule et lui montra du regard un côté de la salle où il rencontra le regard d'excuse de trois de ses anciens étudiants. Il les regarda pendant un moment et puis leur sourit faiblement. « Bonsoir, je ne savais pas que vous aviez quitté le quartier général. » Ils se regardent tous les trois et sourient timidement.

« On peut dire la même chose à votre sujet. » Dit doucement Hermione.

« Tout juste. » Remus hocha la tête. « Je vous verrai plus tard, alors. » Après ceci, il se tourna de nouveau vers Rose. « Viens, maintenant, nous allons à ton lit. » Rose le regarda et secoua violement la tête. Remus soupira et lui tendit la main. « Bien, où veux-tu aller ? » Maintenant souriante, Rose l'emmena dehors.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent toujours l'un l'autre avec les yeux grands ouverts. Ce dont ils venaient d'être témoin était un bout de la vie de Remus dont ils n'avaient aucune idée. « Neville. L'as-tu jamais vu ici ? »

« Non… » Neville secoua la tête. « Mais d'un autre côté, ça fait seulement environ six mois qu'elle est ici. Je suppose que s'est compréhensible qu'on ne se soit jamais vu. »

« Donc, elle est dans cette situation depuis une demi-année maintenant ? » Demanda Harry. « Comment se fait-il que Remus ne nous l'ait jamais dit ? »

« Non, elle est ici depuis les seize dernières années. » Neville secoua lentement la tête et ses amis le regardèrent bouche bée. « J'ai entendu les médecins en parler une nuit quand ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait personne. Quelqu'un lui a jeté un vieux sort qui te fait t'enfermer à l'intérieur de toi-même. Tu ne peux pas parler ni bouger…tu ne peux rien faire de tes propres moyens. »

« Mais…elle marchait et souriait. »

« Le sort diminue…comme la plupart des sorts. Il n'y a aucun traitement, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre. Vous avez entendu Remus, elle a seulement commencé à marcher il y a une semaine. »

« Pauvre Remus…qui tu penses qu'elle est ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je suppose que c'est sa femme. » Répondit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent une fois encore tous les trois et Neville sembla tout à fait perturbé.

« Ce n'est pas stupéfiant à quel point la vie peut être injuste ? » Demanda-t-il amèrement et ses amis hochèrent la tête.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce début vous a plut, n'oubliez pas les ptites reviews !**


	2. About Werewolves

**Aloha à tous ! Tout le monde va bien ?**

**Me revoilou pour le chapitre 2, qui est d'ailleurs plus long que le précédent ! Sinon pas de RAR today car c'est désormais interdit (voir page d'accueil du site), bref j'ai créé un LiveJournal pour pouvoir continuer à en écrire et à ce que vous puissiez les lire ! Pour l'adresse, il faut aller sur profil dans « Homepage » (je sais pas quand le lien sera actif…)**

**Merci et bonne lecture à tous………**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : About Werewolves.**

**Aujourd'hui.**

Remus entra dans l'obscure maison du douze Square Grimmauld et traversa tranquillement le hall jusqu'au salon. La maison semblait tranquille et en paix. Il n'y avait aucune réunion aujourd'hui et il supposa qu'il n'y avait personne. Cependant, quand il arriva à la cuisine, il vit une jeune sorcière, à la chevelure rose, couchée dans le sofa, assoupie.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle et enleva tous les objets qu'elle pourrait frapper quand il la réveillerait. Après avoir vérifié le secteur une fois de plus, il risqua sa vie et la réveilla. Se tenant à deux mètres d'elle, il dit doucement. « Tonks ? »

La jeune sorcière sauta sur ses pieds et se cogna presque dans la table, sa main vola jusqu'à sa baguette et aurait été capable de la prendre si elle avait été réellement là. Elle regarda Remus pendant un moment comme si elle essayait de se rappeler qui il était et puis elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant sa baguette.

Remus sourit et lui remit sa baguette. « J'avais peur de perdre un œil. » Il sourit.

« Ha, ha…très amusant, Lupin. » Tonks passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'étira. « Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Presque minuit. » Dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tard ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. » Elle haussa les épaules et Remus rit d'elle.

« Tu semblais très endormie lorsque je suis entré. »

« La ferme…je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« J'aimerais bien de l'alcool s'il y en a ici. »

Tonks le regarda soupçonneusement et marcha jusque dans la cuisine. Il entendit le bruit d'un verre brisé et sourit. Il se coucha dans un des fauteuils et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Ca n'allait pas être facile. Sa femme semblait heureuse, ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Il pensa que ce devait être dû au fait qu'elle avait vu Harry et qu'elle avait probablement réalisé qu'il était le fils de James et Lily. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire comment elle se sentait…elle ne pouvait même pas écrire, le sort avait effacé ses capacités. Il supposa que maintenant qu'elle était parvenue à bouger, elle pourrait de nouveau apprendre à lire et à écrire. Mais comment peut-on enseigner l'écriture et la lecture à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas parler ?

Il y a des médecins et des professeurs pour ce genre de choses, pensa-t-il. Tout ce dont il devait s'inquiéter était son bonheur. Il lui rendait souvent visite, particulièrement depuis qu'elle pouvait de nouveau marcher, et ils marchaient autour de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il insiste sur le fait qu'elle doive se reposer.

Il y avait une chose cependant qui le tracassait…et bien, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui le tracassaient au sujet du rétablissement de son épouse. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle sache qui il était. Les Médicomages lui ont dit qu'avec le sort qui avait ruiné sa vie et l'avait presque tuée, les Mangemorts ajoutaient également plusieurs sorts très puissants de mémoire. Il n'y a aucun moyen de dire si elle s'en souvient ou pas.

Elle était gentille avec lui probablement parce qu'il était son seul visiteur. Soupirant, il entendit des bruits de pas et souleva la tête. Tonks marcha jusqu'à lui et lui donna un petit verre qui contenait évidemment de l'alcool.

« C'est du Whisky Pur-Feu. » Elle sourit, Remus hocha la tête et but le verre. « Comment va ta femme ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Elle marche encore. Elle s'améliore et peut marcher de longues distances maintenant. » Il soupira. « J'attends qu'elle me parle de nouveau mais parfois j'ai l'impression que cela va prendre l'éternité. »

« Tu ne devrais pas penser de cette façon, Remus, le sort s'amenuise…elle marche. »

« Ca lui a pris environ seize ans pour marcher. Parler est plus compliqué. » Remus soupira et regarda vers la porte, d'où il pensait avoir entendu des bruits de pas.

Plissant des yeux, il signala à la sorcière de se tenir tranquille et d'écouter. Son ouïe fine lui prouva qu'il avait encore raison et les bruits de pas devinrent de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, à l'entrée du salon.

« Harry, Hermione et peut-être Neville, vous pouvez enlever cette cape, je vous ai entendu. »

Ils purent entendre un faible bruit de quelqu'un qui jure et ensuite l'air sembla bouger devant eux. Harry et Hermione se montrèrent, souriant timidement. Tonks leur lança un regard furieux.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

« A Ste-Mangouste. Nous sommes allés rendre visite aux parents de Neville. »

« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas partir de la maison comme ça. » Dit Tonks. « Si jamais Dumbledore le découvre… »

« Ne lui dites pas alors. » Hermione sourit gentiment et Harry rigola.

Tonks sourit et regarda de nouveau Remus. Il hocha la tête. « Ouais, nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôpital. » Répondit-il à sa question muette.

« Hmmm…cette femme était…votre épouse ? » Demanda tranquillement Hermione.

« C'est ma femme. » Remus hocha la tête.

« Comment cela se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais vu aucune photo d'elle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans l'album de photos de mes parents. » Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil devant celui de Remus et Hermione le rejoint.

« Elle a toujours prétendu être horrible sur les photos. » Remus sourit doucement. « Mais je suis certain qu'il y a une photo de nous tous au mariage de tes parents. »

« Comment aurait-elle pu être horrible ? » Demanda Hermione et Remus rit.

« Elle connaissait bien mes parents ? »

« C'était la meilleure amie de Lily. » Remus hocha la tête.

« Oh…alors vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard, c'est génial. » Hermione souri.

« Et bien…je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarquée jusqu'à notre septième année. En fait, je l'avais remarquée mais elle était trop inaccessible pour moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Tonks prit une autre gorgée de son café.

« Elle était très belle, très intelligente et très timide…ou peut-être qu'elle était juste calme. Mais, vu que je n'étais pas un homme à femmes comme… » Remus s'arrêta un moment et regarda tristement Harry. « Comme…Sirius, je ne pouvais pas juste aller lui parler comme ça. »

« Alors comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » Demanda Harry.

« Retenue avec Ombrage. » Remus souri.

« Quoi ? » Harry et Hermione le regardèrent fixement.

« Tu m'avais parlé à propos de cette plume qu'elle avait utilisé contre toi. Ce n'était pas son idée…elle l'a prise de son oncle. C'était un homme horrible et un horrible professeur. Surtout, qu'il détestait les être à moitié humains et les Gryffondors. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y en aie d'autres comme elle. » Hermione était évidemment dégoûtée et Harry hocha la tête. « Pourquoi détestait-il les Gryffondors ? »

« Parce qu'il était le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Heureusement pour nous, il nous a seulement enseignés pendant notre septième année et il est parti l'année après. »

« Je ne trouve pas les retenues très romantiques. » Tonks grimaça.

Remus renifla. « Crois-moi…ça ne l'était pas. »

**

* * *

Avant.**

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y aurait un moment où je détesterais Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Remus soupira tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à la salle de classe illuminée. Derrière lui, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi Dumbledore avait engagé ce laid, graisseux et affreux sorcier qui prétendait savoir comment enseigner. Ils n'avaient en gros vu aucun nouveau sort et ils avaient étudié des choses qu'ils savaient déjà depuis la troisième année.

Le professeur Ralph Ombrage avait fait de sa classe de DCFM le cours le plus détesté pour les étudiants de toutes les maisons, excepté Serpentard naturellement. Remus et Sirius s'assirent ensemble et James et Peter s'assirent derrière eux, dans la dernière rangée. Remus soupira encore une fois et avait l'air misérable.

« Ne paraît pas si déprimé, mec, on y survivra. » Essaya de le soulager Sirius.

« Tu n'as évidemment pas fait attention la fois passée. Il va parler des loups-garous aujourd'hui. » Remus fronça les sourcils. « Le sujet pour le cours d'aujourd'hui est : 'Les loups-garous et les moyens de les éliminer'. »

« T'es pas sérieux. » Dit James derrière eux. « Il ne sait pas que tu es…tu sais ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« C'est pourquoi il le fait. » Remus sortit ses parchemins et plumes. « Ne me laissez juste pas perdre mon calme aujourd'hui, d'accord ? » Ses amis hochèrent la tête et Remus releva la sienne pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux noisette qui l'observaient avec soin.

Il sourit un peu et la fille se retourna. Elle était assise à côté de Lily Evans dans la première rangée et les filles parlaient tranquillement. Remus continua de fixer son dos jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui donne un coup de coude, en souriant.

« Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé ? Tu la fixes depuis un an maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Remus rougit. « Je ne pense même pas qu'elle m'apprécie. »

« Et bien…tu dois le découvrir. »

« Non, je préfère ne pas savoir. » Sirius gémit d'anéantissement et allait répondre lorsque le professeur Ombrage entra.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Rangez vos baguettes, s'il vous plait. » La classe ne prit même pas la peine de paraître étonnée. Personne n'avait sorti sa baguette de sa robe. « Nous allons parler des loups-garous aujourd'hui et des moyens de les éliminer. Vous devez tous savoir que le moyen de tuer un loup-garou est d'utiliser un objet en argent. Veillez vous rappeler que l'argent ne doit pas être pur. Le loup-garou mourra beaucoup plus facilement si l'argent n'est pas pur. »

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent et Sirius et lui s'échangèrent un regard. Les paroles du professeur Ombrage ne s'accordaient pas avec les livres ni avec les connaissances de Remus. La classe hocha la tête, n'écoutant pas vraiment le professeur. Il parla encore et ensuite leur ordonna d'ouvrir leur livre et de lire le chapitre sur les loups-garous.

Remus soupira intérieurement et regarda son livre, ne se concentrant pas vraiment sur les mots. Sirius lui signala de relever la tête et il vit Rose Haunter lever la main, fixant le professeur qui l'ignorait et regardait de l'autre côté. Remus se retourna et fit signe à James et Peter de regarder aussi.

Bientôt, la classe entière regarda Rose, qui n'avait pas bougé et gardait sa main levée, le professeur Ombrage soupira puis se tourna vers elle. « Oui, Mlle Haunter ? Vous avez une question ? »

« Oui, professeur, j'ai une question au sujet du discours que vous venez de faire. »

« Oui. » Le professeur Ombrage parut très ennuyé.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. »

Les étudiants commencèrent à chuchoter et Ombrage l'observa avec haine. « Oui ? »

« Ce que vous avez dit plus tôt au sujet de l'argent n'est pas correct, monsieur. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si vous souhaiter tuer un loup-garou, vous devez utiliser de l'argent pur. C'est également important de le couper près d'une grosse veine. Il moura plus facilement. »

Remus ferma les yeux et frémit. Sirius serra la main de Remus doucement, essayant de calmer son ami.

« La question est, Mlle Haunter, voulons-nous qu'il souffre ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Hurla la fille et son visage se rempli de colère. « Vous oui évidemment ! Nous savons tous que l'argent impur pourrait causer à un loup-garou des dommages sérieux et cela lui prendra des jours voir des semaines pour guérir ! »

« Pas entièrement vrai, Mlle Haunter. Le système immunitaire d'un loup-garou pourrait le soigner après un jour ou deux. »

« Mais ça se produira seulement s'il n'y a pas une grande quantité d'argent dans son sang. Si vous le coupez près d'une grosse veine, cela ne fera pas de différence. »

« C'en est assez ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je suis étonnée de vous entendre dire cela en considérant qui vous êtes. » Il ricana. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez me voir ce soir en retenue. »

« Quoi ? » Elle sauta presque de sa chaise. « Mais j'ai seulement… »

« Assez ! »

La classe entière se tient dans un silence complet et Remus regarda fixement le dos de Rose qui s'était rassise, la tête baissée.

« Comment osez-vous défier mon autorité ? »

Ne se contrôlant pas. Remus leva la main. Il entendit Sirius haleter à côté de lui mais il s'en moqua. Le professeur Ombrage se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, M. Lupin ? » Dit-il en grinçant des dents.

« Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, Mlle Haunter n'est pas la seule à ne pas être d'accord avec votre discours. Moi, premièrement, qui suis d'accord avec elle pour ne pas mentionner… » Remus fit une pause pendant un moment et prit son livre. « Notre livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui n'est pas du tout d'accord avec vous et qui soutient l'explication de Mlle Haunter. »

Le silence envahit la salle de classe. Tout le monde le regardait. Il parlait rarement en classe et cette interruption était la dernière chose que les autres attendaient. Le professeur Ombrage tourna rouge et respira durement.

« Très bien, nous pourrons discuter de ça ce soir en retenue. »

Des murmures de colère montèrent dans la classe mais Remus sourit et se rassit dans son siège.

« Silence ! Continuez votre lecture ! »

Les élèves continuèrent à lire. Remus regarda de nouveau son livre et releva ensuite la tête pour voir le visage souriant de Rose Haunter le regarder directement. Il sourit timidement et son sourire (à elle) s'agrandit.

« M. Lupin, Mlle Haunter, c'en est assez ! Vous aurez une autre retenue demain soir. »

Ils retournèrent prétendre lire leur livre silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Il prit rapidement ses affaires et Sirius lui sourit. « C'était brillant, Lunard ! » Hurla-t-il lorsque le professeur Ombrage sorti de la salle de classe.

« Oui, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à notre Remus ? » Demanda James.

« Il m'a mis tellement en colère… » Remus soupira et puis sourit lorsque Rose Haunter et Lily Evans passèrent.

« A ce soir. » Dit-il doucement, et elle sourit et hocha la tête.

« D'accord…ce n'est certainement pas Remus… » Murmura Sirius.

* * *

**H-2 avant que j'aille voir hp4 au cinoche !**


	3. Detention

**Aloha à tous ! Me revoici (enfin) pour la suite de cette fic !**

**J'suis déso du temps que j'ai pris, mais bon j'avais prévenu cette traduction passera 'après' mes autres…et puis le nombre de reviews ne m'a pas trop motivé non plus…j'avoue lol**

**Je tiens donc à dire un grand MERCI à ceux qui ont reviewé, les RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ (pour l'adresse allez dans ma bio sur 'Homepage').**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout étant à JK Rowling et à **Bell

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Detention**

**Avant.**

Rose Haunter attendait en dehors du bureau du professeur Ombrage. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y entrer seule mais Remus allait être en retard s'il n'arrivait pas d'une minute à l'autre. Soupirant, elle se prépara à cogner à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. Remus Lupin se montra, plutôt pâle et en sueur, ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre et sa robe était chiffonnée. Elle sourit intérieurement, il était adorable…se frappant mentalement, elle lui sourit.

« Est-ce que je suis en retard ? » Haleta-t-il à la recherche d'air.

« Presque, tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers. » Il rougit un peu et elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air de souffrir. Il reposait tout son poids sur son pied droit.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'Infirmerie ? » Suggéra-t-elle mais il secoua la tête.

« Non, il va nous donner des lignes à copier. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je te le dirai un jour. » Il sourit et frappa à la porte.

Le professeur Ombrage leur ordonna d'entrer et sourit de son meilleur sourire d'hypocrite lorsqu'il leur dit de s'asseoir et qu'il leur donna des plumes et parchemins. Il leur ordonna d'écrire la phrase : 'Je ne contesterais plus l'autorité de mon professeur'. Remus grogna presque de frustration, ça allait être l'enfer.

« Combien de fois ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Aussi longtemps que vous deux l'aurez compris. » Ombrage sourit une fois de plus.

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent et ensuite commencèrent à écrire. Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'encre. « Hmmm…professeur Ombrage, vous ne nous avez pas donné d'encre. » Dit Rose, en lui souriant.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Miss Haunter. »

Ils s'échangèrent un autre regard et ensuite Rose écrivit sa première phrase. Après avoir fini, elle haleta de douleur et Remus la regarda. Ombrage se leva et marcha vers la fille. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh, parfaitement bien. » Elle sourit.

Quand il retourna à son bureau et ne leur prêta plus attention, Rose montra l'arrière de sa main à Remus ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc. Il prit sa propre plume et écrit, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les coupures se former sur sa main. Ils écrivirent pendant longtemps, ils ne regardèrent même pas l'horloge. Remus remarqua que Rose écrivait de plus en plus vite et qu'elle tremblait de douleur chaque fois qu'elle écrivait. Il la regarda et vit que les coupures sur sa main ne prenaient même plus le temps de se refermer.

Il regarda son visage et vit que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir comme ça. Tendant le bras, il toucha son genou sous le bureau, tandis qu'il écrivait avec sa main droite. Elle releva la tête et rencontra ses yeux. Lentement, il caressa son genou, lui faisant signe de se calmer et d'écrire plus lentement.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit d'un air mal assuré. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Remus découvrit qu'il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs quoiqu'il fasse. Ses yeux l'enchantaient, ils étaient brun clair et remplis d'étincelles et cela lui rappela la couleur de la terre. Respirant difficilement et en soupirant presque, il brisa le contact.

Rose le regarda dans les yeux et le remercia silencieusement. Ses yeux montraient tellement d'inquiétude pour elle qu'elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger, prenant soin de lui juste comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Ses yeux étaient sombres, très sombres avec des pointes de gris et contenaient tellement de choses que cela l'effraya. Le regarder dans les yeux lui permit de vérifier ses soupçons à son propos. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux. Et la chose la plus effrayante était…qu'elle appréciait en fait l'idée.

Ils continuèrent la torture une heure de plus et ensuite Ombrage les laissa partir après avoir examiné leur main. Il sourit d'un air diabolique devant la main de Remus qui n'était pas en sang mais dit que la retenue du lendemain achèverait à faire comprendre à Remus la phrase qu'ils venaient de copier. Il prit son temps pour observer la main de Rose, caressant de ses gros doigts les coupures ensanglantées. Ombrage regarda Remus comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il parte mais Remus attendit Rose.

Quand ils quittèrent finalement le bureau, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir et ensuite s'assirent sur les escaliers, soupirant. Rose tendit sa main blessée, couvrant ses plaies avec l'autre main et tressaillit. Remus regarda sa propre main qui avait maintenant prit une méchante couleur mauve. « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Ouais. » Elle soupira. « Merci de m'avoir aidé à surmonter ça. J'ai paniqué quand les coupures ne se sont plus refermées. »

« Pas de quoi. » Il sourit un peu. « Au moins maintenant ma jambe ne me fait plus souffrir. »

Rose renifla d'une façon pas très féminine et Remus rigola. « Allez, on devrait rentrer. » Elle se leva et Remus la rejoignit. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le portrait de la grosse dame. Remus l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'entre.

« Rose ? » Il paraissait très perturbé.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que Ombrage t'a déjà…fait quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Rose secoua la tête. « Il m'a un peu trop touché aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir ressenti ? »

« Non…il me regardait comme s'il voulait que je parte. » Dit Remus et elle acquiesa. « Ne reste pas près de lui toute seule, d'accord ? »

Rose souri et dit à la grosse dame le mot de passe. « Merci, Remus, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » Ils entrèrent et marchèrent vers les escaliers séparés. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » Remus attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrir et ensuite se refermer, et il monta alors les escaliers. Quand il atteignit son dortoir, il découvrit ses trois amis qui l'attendaient.

« Et bien ? Cette vieille chauve-souris t'a donné des lignes à copier comme je te l'avais dit ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? » Demanda Peter, ses yeux fixant la main de Remus avec horreur.

Remus s'assit sur son lit et James et Sirius le rejoignirent en regardant la main gonflée. Il soupira et hocha lentement la tête. « Il nous a donné des lignes…vous ne le croirez jamais… » Il leur dit tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et ses amis le fixèrent, incrédules. « Vous auriez du voir la main de Rose. » Remus finit son histoire.

James, Sirius et Peter se regardèrent. Ils devaient faire quelque chose. Il y avait sûrement une loi contre ça. Remus soupira encore une fois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il ne put plus les entendre, James parla.

« On réfléchira à tout ça demain. »

Et avec cette pensée, ils tombèrent tous endormis.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Le jour suivant passa trop rapidement pour Remus et Rose. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas que cette journée soit finie mais Remus pensa qu'ils feraient mieux d'en finir une fois pour toute. Lui et Rose quittèrent la salle commune dix minutes avant sept heures et James, Sirius et Peter abandonnèrent immédiatement leurs devoirs et commencèrent à parler de la revanche contre l'horrible professeur. Une ombre tomba sur la table où ils se trouvaient et ils relevèrent tous la tête.

Peter parut effrayé.

Sirius sourit.

James se contenta de regarder la magnifique Lily Evans qui se tenait devant eux et qui pour la première fois ne le menaçait pas avec sa baguette. Elle paraissait très nerveuse, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils rigolent mais il continuèrent juste leur fixation mutuelle jusqu'à ce que Sirius tousse.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'exprimes bien, Black. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est toi qui attend debout là à nous regarder, pas vrai Cornedrue ? »

James ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il regarda Lily. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je…Je…Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière avec Ombrage. » Bégaya-t-elle un peu.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Peter.

« Rose est revenue la nuit dernière avec la main en sang. Je veux juste savoir s'il ne l'a pas blessé ou quelque chose du genre. »

« La blesser ? » James se mi en colère. « Remus ? »

« Non, idiot ! » Dit Lily d'une voix cassante. « Ombrage. »

James et les autres la fixèrent pendant un moment et ensuite Sirius se leva et offrit sa chaise qui était à côté de James. Il sourit à Peter et ensuite redevint sérieux. « De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il à Lily tandis qu'elle s'asseyait et regardait James nerveusement.

« Je pense que Ombrage l'apprécie d'une drôle de manière. » Elle fit une grimace de dégoût et les garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

« Et bien, même s'il…l'apprécie…Remus est là et il est très observateur. Il ne ratera rien. A propos du sang que tu as vu… » James fit une pause pendant un moment et raconta ensuite à Lily les événements de la nuit précédente.

« Quel horrible porc ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est illégal ! »

« C'est ce que nous essayons de découvrir. » Dit Sirius.

Lily les regarda et soupira. « Je veux aider. » Dit-elle.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent chacun et sourirent. « Tu réalises que c'est la première fois que nous nous parlons sans que ce ne soit une dispute ? » Demanda James.

« Ouais. » Lily rougit un peu.

« Très bien…voici le plan. » James sourit et les autres écoutèrent.

**Aujourd'hui.**

« Quel horrible PORC ! » S'exclama Hermione et Remus sourit un peu.

« Il en pinçait pour une étudiante ? » Tonks roula des yeux avec dégoût. « C'est horrible. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas fait expulser ? »

« Nous allions le faire mais quelque chose s'est passé avant que nous en ayons eu la chance. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Et bien…cette histoire en retenue est arrivée quelques jours avant le bal de Noël et plusieurs chose intéressantes sont arrivées cette nuit-là. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'y arrive… » Remus sourit. « Deux jours avant le bal, Rose et moi sommes allés à notre seconde retenue. Cette fois Ombrage avait un nouveau plan pour moi… »

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !**


End file.
